The invention relates to the field of aircraft ground proximity warning systems and in particular to a system that provides increased warning time with increased aircraft speed.
In the prior art ground proximity warning systems, as represented by Astengo U.S. Pat. No. 3,715,718 and the application of Bateman Ser. No. 480,727, the effective warning time is significantly reduced as the speed of the aircraft increases. Normally this is not a problem because aircraft, when flying at relatively higher speeds, are usually at a greater altitude and thus, there is usually little need for a ground proximity warning system. However, there are certain limited circumstances in which an aircraft operating at higher speeds might have use for a ground proximity warning system, such as an aircraft flying through mountainous territory. Since most ground proximity warning systems are designed for use in situations where the aircraft is landing or taking off at relatively slower speeds, it is desirable to make adjustments to compensate for those unusual circumstances indicated above.